Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 4/Transcript
This is the transcript of Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Pat 4. (The phone rings as Anna picks up the phone) Anna: Hello, Ghostbusters. Yes, of course they're serious. - You do? You have? No kidding? Uh-huh. Well, just give me the address. Yes, of course. Oh, they'll be totally discreet. Thank you. (She hangs up the phone) Anna: WE GOT ONE!!! (She slams down the alarm bell. Back upstairs, Link, Marth, and Roy hear the alarm) Marth: It's a call! (Music: Cleanin' Up The Town) (They all slide down the pole) Marth: Come on! (They all enter the Ecto-1, as it drives off wildly. We are now at the Sedgewick Hotel as the Ecto-1 arrives. The Ghostbusters enter) Link: Hey, has anybody seen a monster? (They all stare appreciatively as the hotel manager comes up to them) Hotel Manager: Uh, thank you for coming so quickly! The guests are starting to ask questions and I'm running out of excuses. Marth: Has it happened before? Hotel Manager: Well, most of the original staff knows about the twelfth floor; the disturbances, I mean. But it's been quiet for years! Up until two weeks ago. It was never, ever this bad, though! Roy: Did you ever report it to anyone? Hotel Manager: '''Heavens, no. '''Link: Oh, no. You kidding? Hotel Manager: The owners don't even like us to talk about it. I hope we can take care of this quietly. Tonight. Marth: Yes sir, don't worry. We handle this kind of thing all the time. (They go up to an elevator) Man at Elevator: What are you guys supposed to be, some kind of cosmonauts? Link: No, we're exterminators. Someone saw a lizard up on twelve. Man at Elevator: That's gotta be some lizard. Link: It'll bite your head off, man. (The elevator arrives as the Ghostbusters get on) Marth: (To the man) Going up, yet? Man at Elevator: I'll take the next one. (In the elevator) Marth: You know, it just occurred to me, we haven't had a completely successful test of this equipment. Roy: I blame myself. Link: So did I. Marth: No sense worrying about it now. Link: Why worry? Each of us is wearing an unlicensed nuclear accelerator on his back. Marth: Yep. Let's get ready. Switch me on. (Roy charges Marth's proton pack, then he backs away. The elevator arrives to the twelfth floor, as the Ghostbusters exit the elevator. Roy then charges his proton pack. A Koopa Troopa with a cleaning cart enters the hall. Marth and Roy shout as they blast his cart with proton beams) Link: Wait! Hold it! (They turn off their proton packs) Koopa Troopa: What the heck are you guys doing? Roy: Sorry. Link: Sorry. Marth: I'm sorry. Link: We thought you were someone else. Successful test. Marth: I guess so. I think we'd better split up. Roy: Good idea. Link: Yeah, we can do more damage that way. (Roy goes down a hallway with his PKE meter. Marth walks around the hallway until he sees a Dilophosaurus pigging out on a room service cart. Marth gets shocked) Marth: Oh, my gosh. Link? Link! (He watches the Dilophosaurus as it gobbles up a plate of spaghetti) Marth: Oh, my. Disgusting beast. I'm gonna have to hold it myself. (Marth charges his pack as the Dilophosaurus continues eating. Then he aims and fires a proton beam. This startled the Dilophosaurus as it ran through the wall. Then the cart crashes into a table with a vase. In another part of the hallway, Roy walks by a man and pokes him to see if he's a ghost. Link then stops at the end of the hallway and sees the Dilophosaurus. Link then contacts Marth through a walkie-talkie) Link: Come in, Marth. Marth: (Unhooking his walkie-talkie) Link, I saw it! I saw it! I saw it! Link: It's right here, Marth. It's looking at me. Marth: (Voice over walkie-talkie) He's a creepy-looking reptile, isn't he? Link: I think it could hear you, Marth. Marth: Don't move, it won't hurt you. (Link then yells which causes the Dilophosaurus to run toward Link. Link screams and covers his face as the Dilophsaurus came closer with its frills open and it roared, as Marth runs to help) Marth: Link! Link! Where are you? Speak! (He arrives as he sees Link who is now slimed. The Dilophosaurus is also gone) Marth: Link! What happened? Are you okay? Link: He slimed me. Marth: That's great! Actual physical contact! Can you move? Roy: (Voice over walkie-talkie) Marth? Marth! Come in, please! Link: I feel so funky. Marth: Roy! I'm with Link! He got slimed! Roy: That's great, Marth. Save some for me. Get down here, right away! It just went into a ballroom! Marth: Okay, we'll be right down. (In the lobby) Marth: (To the hotel manager) Okay, sir. If you and your staff could please wait out here, we'll take care of everything. (They go inside the ballroom and lock the doors as the manager watches. Inside the ballroom, the Ghostbusters hide under a table, as Marth scans with his ecto-goggles and sees the Dilophosaurus near a corner of the room) Marth: There he is, in the corner. Link: That's the one that got me. (They come out from under the table, as the Dilophosaurs gazes at a plant) Marth: All right, guys. Ready? Throw it! (They fire as the Dilophosaurus flees. The proton beams destroy the plant and the chandelier as it falls on a table and smashes. Meanwhile, outside in the lobby, the hotel manager is worried. He tried to open the door, but finds it locked. We are now back inside the ballroom) Marth: I did that! I did that! That's my fault. Link: It's okay, the table broke the fall. Roy: Hey, there's something very important I forgot to tell you. Link: What? Roy: Don't cross the streams. Link: Why? Roy: It would be bad. Link: I'm fuzzy on the whole good/bad thingy. What do you mean, bad? Roy: Try to imagine all life as you know it stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light. Marth: Total protonic reversal. Link: All right, that's bad, okay. Important safety tip, don't cross the streams. Thanks, Roy. All right. Marth, take the left. Roy, take the right. (They all go around the tables until they found the Dilophosaurus, as it's guzzling a bottle of sparkling juice) Link: Okay, Marth. Give me one eye on the outside. (The Dilophosaurus notices the heroes) Marth! (Marth fires, as the Dilophosaurus screeches and flees) Link: Roy! (Roy fires the proton beam, destroying crystal glasses, a layer cake, etc. Dilophaurus jumps into a bar. Roy keeps firing, even after the Dilophosaurus gets away.) Link: Okay, all right, hold it! Hold it! Hold it! Whoa! Nice shooting, Tex! (Back outside the lobby) Hotel Manager: I assure you, Mrs. Van Hoffman, there is no problem with the room. It will be ready promptly, in time, as soon as your guests are with us. (Back in the ballroom) Marth: The last throw took something out of him, but he's gonna try to get away! I need some room to put the trap down. Give me some room. (Roy chucks a table. Back in the lobby) Hotel Manager: (To Mrs. Van Hoffman) If you'll excuse me, please. (He sends a bellhop to get security) (Back in the ballroom) Marth: We gotta get this in the clear! Link: Wait! Hold on! I always wanted to do this. And... (Pulls the tablecloth our from under the table, knocking everything but the flowers) ...viola! The flowers are still standing! (Marth sends out the trap) Marth: Okay, on my go signal. Roy, I want a confinement stream from you. Okay? Go! (Marth fires and hits the Dilophosaurus as it roared) Marth: (To Link) Okay, hold him up there. He's gonna move. Hold him up. Go! (Link fires and hits) Roy: It's working, Marth! Marth: Start bringing him in. Start bringing him in. You got him. Don't cross the streams. Link: Maybe now you'll never slime a guy with a positron collider, huh? (They drag the Dilophosaurus into the trap) Roy: Link, shorten your stream! I don't want my face burned off! Marth: Okay. I'm opening the trap now. Don't look directly into the trap! (He opens the trap) Roy: (His eyes are widening) I looked at the trap, Marth. Marth: Bring your streams off as soon as I close the trap. Get ready. I'm closing it. Now! (Marth closes the trap. Link and Roy stop firing and look away as the Dilophosaurus is sucked into the trap. The Ghostbusters look at it, as they kept their guns pointed at it. Roy then shoves the trap with his foot, as it makes blue lightning) Roy: It's in there. Link: (To the Dilophosaurus) Hey. Marth: Well, that wasn't so hard, now, was it? (Back outside the lobby as a crowd is gathered) Hotel Manager: Mr. Smith, quickly. I want that door open now. Donald, stand over there. (The door opens as the Ghostbusters come out) Link: We came, we saw, we kicked his butt! Hotel Manager: Did you see it? What was it? Marth: We got it! Hotel Manager: What is it? Will there be any more of them? Marth: Sir, what you have there is what we refer to as a focused, non-terminal repeating phantasm, or a class five full roaming vapor. Real nasty one, too. Link: And now, (Clears throat) let's talk seriously, now. For the entrapment, we're gonna have to ask you for four big ones. Four thousand dollars for that. But we are having a special this week on proton charging and storage of the beast, and that's only going to come to one thousand dollars, fortunately. Hotel Manager: Five thousand dollars? I had no idea it would be so much. I won't pay it. Link: Well, that's all right! We can just put it right back in there. Marth: We certainly can, Link. Hotel Manager: No, no, no, no! All right. I'll pay anything. Link: Thanks so much. Marth: Thank you. Hope we can help you again. All right, coming through! Watch out! Class Five full roaming vapor! Watch out! Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes